You Can't Hide Forever, Just For Awile
by RainbowSkittles
Summary: Continuning on a different account. mirandacarolxox. I am giving her me full ownership of this polt/story. Thank you for understanding. Max and Fang are destined. But they don't realize it, at first, atleast.
1. An Argument to Extreme

**AN: I hope you guys like. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own Maximum Ride, that's JP, thank you very much.**

Chapter 1: An Argument to Extreme

Max POV

God, Fang makes me so mad sometimes! The flock and I were eating our dinner in a Café across the street form the hotel we are living in temporarily, thanks to my card. So, I was talking about were we should go next.

Iggy got all upset, "Why are we always on the move like this, Max?" he whined. I rolled my eyes. Since Iggy can't see, he didn't notice, but Fang did.

Oh, did he ever.

"I agree, Iggy. Max thinks just because she's boss, she can pick us up and move us everywhere." He spat rather nastily. Meanwhile, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are shoving food left and right into their mouths. We never fight, the three of us anyways. Fang and I just fight out of the younger ones' earshot.

I can't believe this! The flock really didn't seem to mind moving. "We can't just stay in one place, Erasers would be bound to find us sometime." I replied.

"Well, I hate it. Not seeing sucks, because once I get used to one place you take us to another, and then when I get used to that one, we move AGAIN!" Iggy complained.

"Erasers, people, Erasers!" I said.

"They wouldn't come after us, if it weren't for that damn chip of yours." Fang mumbled.

I let out a stressed sigh. "So, what Fang, you want me to leave? You're blaming this on me? "

Fang POV

"So what Fang, you want me to leave? You're blaming this on me?" she questioned.

"It would be a little easier without you." I muttered. _What am I saying?_

At that moment, she stormed out of the small Café. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Go get her." Iggy whispered elbowing me in to ribs.

But, I didn't feel like it, so I sat there sucking on the straw of my Coke.

"She'll get over it." I announced, "She always does."

And we continued eating.

Max POV

I stormed to the hotel room I was sharing with Angel, and Nudge, sat on one of the beds, and tried to figure out what to do.

After awhile, I knew the flock would be back soon so, I packed my backpack with all of my belongings. Yes, Maximum Ride was leaving her Flock. I traveled to the roof with help of the elevator, and took off from the roof top. When I looked down, I saw the Flock walking out of the Café where I had left them. They were all looking up, except for Iggy. Even Fang was looking up. A tear rolled out of my eye and down my cheek, and at one point fell down to the ground. I looked up trying not to cry more, and flew ahead letting the wind take hold of my wings and carry me away.

**AN: this isn't a oneshot, yes I know it's short, and that's about the length you'll get every day, so deal.**


	2. Up and Away

**AN: thanks, to the people who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: don't own max, or the flock, james paterson has that covered.**

Chapter 2:

Fang POV

I watched Max fly away with the sun in my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, a drop of water fell on my face. I brought my hand up to where it had fallen and wiped it off my chin.

_It's not raining, so why are there raindrops?_ I wondered. Then it came to me. _A teardrop. Max's. Why is Max crying? I'm so rude to her sometimes that I'm surprised she didn't leave earlier. _

I looked down at my moist hand, and sighed forlornly.

"Alright, guys. Let's get back to our rooms." I suggested more than commanded, but they obeyed anyways, with their heads hung low. I heard Gazzy whispering to Iggy about what was happening since the poor blind guy was clueless. I saw Iggy's face fall a little more each second.

Max POV

I flew up and away, as Buzz Lightyear would say, letting myself cry while the wind carried me away from my flock. Away from Fang, and Iggy, and Angel, and Nudge, and Gazzy. Tears blinded and blurred my vision, as I navigated my way around clouds. My thoughts drifted back to the few days when I had spent with Ella, and Dr. Martinez, when I had had my first homemade cookie. Those were so good, and soon I was craving one of those ooey-gooey chocolate chip cookies.

I flew for a few hours after leaving that small town in Oklahoma where I hoped the Flock still remained, and decided to rest for the night. I found a tall oak tree I could lean against for a few hours of rest. As the sun set, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

Fang POV

The Flock and I climbed the stairs up to our rooms and entered them sadly. I brought everyone into the room Iggy, Gazzy and I have been staying in for the last three days. It was a small room with two queen-sized beds taking up most of it. There was a bedside table between them, a desk in the far corner with a swiveling chair, and an overstuffed armchair in the corner across from it.

I stood by the wall with the bathroom door. Iggy and Gazzy sat down on the bed to my left, whiled Nudge and Angel sat on the one to my right.

All of a sudden, Nudge blurted, "Where's Max going? Why did she leave us? Will she come back? I miss her alre-"

"Nudge." Iggy said softly letting her know that she was talking too much…again.

"I can't answer any of those questions." I said trying to sound secure, "I can't read her mind." I turned to Angel. _Did you hear anything?_

The petite girl looked down at her knees, and hesitated before her mumbled, "Nope."

I didn't know whether she was lying or if she was just too sad.

I sighed. "Well, guys. I need you to stay here while I try to find her."

All eyes shot up. I ground my teeth back and forth. "Igg's in charge. Listen to him and do what he's says."

_Unless it involves blowing up the Earth, _I thought as I walked out of the door.

I reached the rooftop and took in the direction Max had.

_Look out Max, here I come._


	3. After the Departure

**AN: sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuge wait. I've been really busy. **

**I'm not posting Chapter without ten more reviews. Tell your friends to review, because you aren't getting Chapter Four until I get Twenty Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: once again, I, RainbowSkittles, do NOT have possession of Max, or the Flock…JP owns Max, and the flock**

**Claimer: I OWN this plot, though.**

Chapter 3:

Fang POV

I flew for a few hours and landed since it was night. I wandered around looking for a place to snooze. A giant oak tree came into view. I climbed up to a branch and fell asleep.

I awoke probably around one a.m. I stretched my arms over my head, and was just about to close my eyes when below me I saw a headful of blonde hair leaning against the same tree I sat in. I jumped down to investigate.

There, at my feet, was Max. The Maximum Ride. The stubborn, ignorant Max Ride.

She looked so damn innocent. Her breathing was slow and her eyelids covered the eyes that had shot so many daggers at me. I sighed smiling slightly.

"Max." I breathed slightly her name echoing in my head. My shoulders slumped to know that such a silent person could be so mad, and at me especially. I turned to leave and grabbed a glimpse of her before I took off.

Iggy POV

I sat on the bed as I listened to my surroundings. Angle and Nudge sobbing on each other's shoulder a few feet ahead of me, and Gazzy laying on the bed behind me sniffling into a pillow. I sighed. When would Fang be back with Max?

A few hours later, when everyone had stopped crying their eyes out I told everyone to go to sleep.

I heard the girls opening the door to Gazzy'sFang'sand My room closing it, and opening the door to their room.

_Where's Max?_ I asked Angel knowing she was listening through the wall.

Silence. I knew she knew.

_ANGEL! Where is she?!?_

_I'm not sure. She just said she had to get away from Fang since he was pissi-making her mad._

_Okay. _I thought, _Go to sleep._

_Yes, sir._

I sighed. "Gazzy, take a shower!" I smiled trying to lift the spirits, "You smell."

"Okay." Gazzy said simply, without a fight. Which never happened. He drug himself off the bed and over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. About a minute lter, the water was running.

I stood up and started pacing the room.

It was around 3:30 when Fang entered our hotel room. I knew everyone else was asleep. Our room was dark and he obviously thought I was too.

"Dammit." He murmured to himself as he tore the covers off of the made bed. Stupid maids.

"So?" I questioned him. I was laying on the bed next to Gazzy.

"So…what?" he sighed.

Where was Max?She wasn't here. At all.

"You know." I prodded, "Where's your lover?"

That made him mad. Well, duh. "She's not coming. If she didn't want to be apart of this flock, and if she just wanted to be alone, she can do that. She's gone." He sighed.

"Oh." I said, "Why?"

"Because." He said obviously not wanting to talk, "Now, go to sleep."

"Fine, Mr. Bossy." I muttered, "Just because your lover's not here."

"Shut up, Iggy!" he whispered loudly.

"Fine." I said climbing under the covers of the bed I shared with Gazzy. Soon, I was asleep.

Fang POV.

I laid in bed thinking of Max.

_Why did I leave her there?_

_When was I going to see her again?_

_What would happen to her?_

_Would Erasers find her?_

_How the Hell can I fall asleep without knowing she's completely safe?_

_Well, Fang…you're going to hafta get used to it. _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

Nudge POV

I woke up to Angel jostling my shoulder.

"Mmmm…" I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I gave a quick glance at the clock and learned it was seven.

_Too early._ I told Angel rolling back over.

_NO! It's 'bout Max! _She pleaded.

My eyes shot open at that. _What about her?_ I looked up at her. Her eyes were looking right at me nad her blonde hair was a bit dirty.

_Come see! _She thought rushing towards the bathroom.

I followed her, and on the counter of the bathroom, were five of Max's feathers. Under them was a slip of paper. I decided not to open it…yet.

"Come, on!" I exclaimed, "Let's go get Fang and them."

Angel nodded and we rushed out to the hall and right into the boys' room without knocking. Hey, we were excited.

Oh, God. I wish we would have knocked. Let's just say that Max would have cracked up!

Gazzy was singing 'Oops, I Did It Again' in a perfect Brittany Spears voice. Iggy was in his boxers, trying to dance. Fang was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist with his black hair wet and matted down on his head.

Angel and I exchanged looks and giggled. They all stopped.

"The girls are here, aren't they?"Iggy questioned.

"Yup." Gazzy said.

"Shit!" Fang exclaimed grabbing a pair of boxers and rushing back to the bathroom.

Angel andi blinked at the guys and they blinked back.

Soon, Fang cam back out. "What do guys want?" he question obviously exasperated.

"Um, just come to our room, when you're…" I grinned.

Angel cut me off, reading my mind, "Decent."

We giggled and went back to our room. Five minutes later they appeared at our door. Angel lead them to our bathroom. Gazzy and Fang's eyes swept the place. I mean, come on! Yes, there were a few 'feminine products,' but still! Gazzy was the first to spot Max's feathers!

"Fang!" he gasped. Fang spotted the feathers at that moment.

"Are those…?" he thought out loud.

"Max's" Angel finished for him.

"What's going on?" Iggy questioned.

I quickly told Iggy what was happening.

"There's a note too." Angel sighed obviously reading someone's mind. She pulled the slip of paper out from underneath the feathers and handed it to Fang. He quickly unfolded the paper.

_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry about leaving, but I think I need a break. I love you all, and I will miss you. Please don't forget me._

_Angel-Don't drive everyone crazy with finishing their sentences._

_Nudge-Please don't talk everyone's ears off._

_Gazzy-Control the urge to imitate celebrities._

_Iggy-Don't blow up everything._

_Fang-I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Max_

Fang POV

I read the note from Max to myself, and then I read it out loud to the flock. Everyone smiled. And us guys went back to our room, while the girls stayed in theirs.

Iggy landed on his back on the made bed. The maid was here while we were gone.

"So, lover boy, do we go after her?" he asked.


	4. Hey GUYS !

**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't written in a while. Sorry. I've decided to continue my stories. Woot. The only thing is I'm not continuing on this account. I'm continuing on another account- mirandacarolxox. If you could please check it out I'll post chapters 1-4 around 7:00 Eastern Time. Thanks for listening. Haha. Just kidding. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Miranda**


End file.
